familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Template talk:SurnameArticle
Questions #Why is "Blank template" there? #Why require anyone (presumably) to enter a surname when should do the job? #Why make people look up Wikipedia during the complex process of creating a surname article instead of just making it a Wikipedia-search link (using ) that people can later examine? See http://genealogy.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Surname#Models for an old unchallenged statement of the value of a one-click search. #Will Template:Infobox Surname be now obsolete? Robin Patterson 04:56, 28 July 2008 (UTC) *1. People new to using this template may need the instructions. Other people who know what to fill in don't need the notes. *2. Good idea. *3. Good idea. *4. Yes. I am going to transfer all pages using the template to the new format. -AMK152(talk • ) 14:06, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Page name may be two words: problem? On another wiki I found that a search using PAGENAME didn't work for a two-word page name, requiring users to replace the whole of with the name, replacing each space with a plus sign. Could that happen here? Robin Patterson 03:24, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :When searching? Or the appearance on a page? -AMK152(talk • ) 16:12, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Infobox width needs a limit See Ferguson. Robin Patterson 03:24, 29 July 2008 (UTC) OK, you gave it a width but that has not solved the problem for me! Robin Patterson 01:21, 31 July 2008 (UTC) It's fine now; maybe you did something more or I had a cache problem. Robin Patterson 04:16, 2 August 2008 (UTC) I think it might be better a little wider than 200, to cater for some long names without having too many wordwraps. Robin Patterson 04:16, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :How about now? -AMK152(talk • ) 16:11, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Adjusted for "Abel (pagename)"? Has it been adjusted (possibly having to abandon PAGENAME) or does it need no adjustment since we added " (surname)"? Robin Patterson 04:21, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :PAGENAME has been abandoned. -AMK152(talk • ) 16:01, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Other things worth adding? Heading "External links" with one or two standard ones if possible, such as #Internet Surname Database, which currently has twenty times as many surnames as we have and could therefore fairly safely be a standard link (and is very skimpy in its sections other than meanings, so will not be undesirable competition) - http://www.surnamedb.com/surname.aspx?name= - or that could be part of the infobox. AMK to draft the code? (Or maybe I can!) #Cyndi's List - has surname sections but would need a bit of manual work. #Rootsweb mailing lists - about 7 times as many surnames as we have, such as http://lists.rootsweb.ancestry.com/index/surname/b/babbage.html - also needing a bit of manual work Robin Patterson 12:45, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Time flies when you are having fun! Belated thanks to AMK for fixing all the things I queried above. Now these additions. Anyone like to add them either here or on the related page (perhaps soon to be merged) - Genealogy:Model surname article page? Robin Patterson 11:40, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Listing in the matching category These should appear at the top of the list of articles because the code here is }}} (surname)| - but it isn't on Atkinson (surname). I've not checked others. What's wrong? (Maybe we don't need to bother as long as we have the prominent links each way.) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:25, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :You have to remove Wikipedia's Template:surname, which is different from ours. Thurstan (talk) 04:31, September 18, 2015 (UTC)